


Watching

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie watches Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta.

Suzie watches Jack, sometimes, when he leaves the Hub late at night and she's still there working on some alien artefact or other. It isn't too hard to follow him on the CCTV cameras that cover almost all of central Cardiff, to watch him as he enters certain bars and emerges ten or twenty minutes later with a willing partner—or two. She follows every movement he makes, every charming smile, the way his fingers work at the clothes of the lucky man or woman he's chosen as his companion for the evening. It hardly matters that they're in some dingy alley that probably smells of excrement; once Jack has cast his spell, no one cares.

She tries to take in every detail, as though observing him with his one-off lovers will help her understand where he comes from, what he's doing here—why he does all this shit. She steals into his office so she can watch him from his desk, on his monitor. She hikes up her skirt and pulls her panties down; she fingers her clit as she watches him, and knows that Jack will be able to smell her on his chair, even if he doesn't bother to check the security records on his computer (he never does that). She wonders if it makes Jack hard, when he smells her there.

If it does, if he takes his cock in his hand and jerks off when he breathes in the scent of her, he never tells her about it. She looks at him, as he goes about his day, and she wonders if she's managed to get to him even in that way.

He smiles at her, revealing nothing.


End file.
